movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quackor
Quackor the Fowl (Real name: Ducky) is Mandark's pet duck and one of Monkey's most powerful adversaries. Quackor is voiced by Frank Welker. Biography ''Quackor the Fowl In its first appearance in "Quackor the Fowl", Mandark performs the same experiments that Dexter performs on Monkey but finds nothing unusual about Ducky and decides to bring it to show and tell. Later that night Ducky overhears Mandark's desire to destroy Dexter's laboratory so Ducky becomes Quackor and begins to destroy the lab. The racket wakes up Monkey and he becomes his alter ego and tries to communicate with Quackor, but it leads to fighting. After a while it is revealed that they are evenly matched, and the fight lasts all night. Upon seeing the sunrise, Quackor turns back into Ducky and flies back into Mandark's house. Dexter and Mandark try to show off their pets' tricks in class, but they are too tired from fighting to do anything. A Quackor Cartoon'' Quackor returns in "A Quackor Cartoon" the beginning is quite similar to the previous episode and they fight until Monkey punches Quackor so hard it lays an egg revealing Quackor to be female upon realizing this Monkey falls in love with her and they go on a date at the end. Appearance Quackor is a yellow duck with big white eyes, an orange beak, orange webbed feet, and some tiny yellow feathers on the top of her head. When she goes into her supervillain secret identity form, she wears a black rubbery suit that covers her whole body except for her beak and eyes that is mainly made up of the two colors black and green. There are green webbed feet shaped boots that she wears and she has a green ring around her neck. She also has a green letter Q on the front of her suit that stands for her name. In seasons 3 and 4, Quackor had eyelashes that are only visible in her normal duck form and her suit is more shiny. Relationships Mandark - Mandark is the owner of Quackor and Quackor is his loyal pet who want's to do what Mandark says. After, she started dating Monkey, Mandark has been fainting in shock along with Dexter whenever he sees them doing any loving things to each other. Monkey - At first, Monkey and Quackor were enemies and they were fighting in infinite battles that never stopped until Dexter and Mandark came in and they had to go back to their own identities, but later in the series, Quackor revealed herself to be female and she and Monkey fell in love leaving Dexter and Mandark in a state of shock. Episode Appearances *Quackor the Fowl *A Quackor Cartoon Trivia *Quackor appeared in a Powerpuff Girls episode. In the episode "Bought and Scold" The Narrator was mentioning all of the villains and describing them in one word. Quackor was one of them that he described as "Foul". *Although Quackor is a female character, she is voiced by a male voice actor. Gallery 028.jpg|Quackor's true form. 011.JPG|Quackor's Newer Appearance in seasons 3 and 4 I_dont_know_499.jpg|Quackor's cameo in The Powerpuff Girls Yelling Quackor.JPG Monkey Punching Quackor.JPG 019.JPG 035.JPG 037.JPG Category:Dial M for Monkey characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Recurring Characters